


Christmas Unplanned

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, E-mail, Epistolary, F/M, Humor, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: Ensemble cast. Nobody’s really “doing” Christmas this year, although everyone gradually comes together in this series of e-mails.





	

From: Arthur Pendragon

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Christmas Plans

What is everyone doing for Christmas? Personally, I feel everything was too overdone last year, so I am planning on spending Christmas Eve and the next day at home, drinking eggnog.

*****

From: Morgana Pendragon

To: Arthur Pendragon; Merlin Emrys; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Christmas Plans

Brother dear, you weren’t even going to invite me to your eggnog pity party even though we live in the same house? Shameful of you. I don’t know about anyone else, but that sort of quiet appeals to me as well.

*****

From: Merlin Emrys

To: Arthur Pendragon; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject:  Re: Christmas Plans

Well, I was going to go home to Ealdor, but it seems Mum has won two tickets to a cruise in Hawaii. And she’s taking Uncle Gaius! I can’t believe it! What mother wouldn’t want to take her only son on a cruise with girls in bikinis? Unreal, I tell you. So I will also be drinking eggnog alone in my flat, or maybe mulled wine. I don’t really know at this point, just as long as it’s alcoholic.

*****

From: Gwen Smith

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Arthur Pendragon; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Christmas Plans

It looks like Elyan and I will be alone for Christmas this year, as Dad is still up north taking care of Grandad. He feels it would be too much excitement for Grandad if we visited. We were thinking of going out to dinner someplace, but nothing is set in stone.

*****

From: Gwaine Green

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Arthur Pendragon; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Christmas Plans

I’ll probably end up spending the day at my local. It’s not my favorite time of the year, but at least the company will be friendly, hey?

*****

From: Lance DuLac

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Arthur Pendragon; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Christmas Plans

I’m spending the weekend serving meals to the homeless. You all are more than welcome to join me. Frankly we could use the help.

*****

From: Percy Jones

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Arthur Pendragon; Leon North

Subject: Re: Christmas Plans

My sister has invited me to her place, so unless anything changes, that’s where I’ll be.

*****

From: Leon North

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Arthur Pendragon

Subject: Re: Christmas Plans

Since I have a girlfriend this year, I’ll be spending it with her and her family. Hey, don’t blame me—you all can get lives too. It’s not that hard.

xxxXxxx

From: Arthur Pendragon

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Christmas Plans

Merlin- You are pathetic. Get a life! I’m serious! Quit whining and find yourself a girlfriend already.

Morgana- I was sort of implying that you’d be there. You don’t have anywhere else to go, right? As for it being a “pity party” I’ll have you know I invited someone to Christmas and was summarily rejected. Happy?

Gwen and Elyan- you are invited to my eggnog “pity party” if you wish. I’ll get the staff to whip up some sort of dinner for us on Christmas Eve.

Gwaine- Ditto what I said to Merlin. Bro, do you even know anyone besides the rest of us?

Lance- You are my hero. Seriously. When you get done serving the homeless, you are welcome to come to the mansion with us. We’ll do dinner.

Percy and Leon- Well done you two! But Leon, I resent your statement. I do have a life—work. I don’t need ~~anyone~~ anything else.

*****

From: Merlin Emrys

To: Arthur Pendragon; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Re: Christmas Plans

Arthur, you giant prat! I actually do have a girlfriend, have had a girlfriend right under your nose for the last 6 months. But you’re too much of a cabbagehead to recognize that fact. Therefore, my life is richer than yours now. So _you_ get a girlfriend.

*****

From: Morgana Pendragon

To: Merlin Emrys; Arthur Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Re: Christmas Plans

Arthur, don’t be mean. You ARE a cabbagehead sometimes, so I invited Merlin and Gwaine over. And you know what? _I_ am Merlin’s girlfriend and we’re going to help Lance serve the homeless on Christmas. If you _really_ think he’s you’re hero, you’ll do the same. It’ll be far more rewarding than your “pity party.”

*****

From: Gwen Smith

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Arthur Pendragon; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re Re: Christmas Plans

Arthur, Elyan and I would be happy to come to the mansion, thank you. We’ll bring something to enhance the dinner. Would pie be appropriate?

*****

From: Gwaine Green

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Arthur Pendragon; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Re: Christmas Plans

Morgana, thanks for the call. You’re MY hero. I’ll bring my own special kind of eggnog, shall I? Now I know what true friends are.

*****

From: Lance DuLac

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Arthur Pendragon; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re Re: Christmas Plans

I’m not a hero, Arthur, just someone willing to do a job hardly anyone else is willing to do. The invitation to help is still open, to any of you. If I finish on time, I may be able to make your dinner.

*****

From: Leon North

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Arthur Pendragon

Subject: Re Re: Christmas Plans

Arthur, with all due respect, work is not life. I think everyone else’s e-mails have demonstrated that. Do yourself a favor and get out now and then. It’s the perfect time of year for it.

xxxXxxx

From: Arthur Pendragon

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Re: Christmas Plans

Merlin and Morgana- Well you sly little devils you. I never would have guessed. Did you hide because you thought I’d be upset? Well I’m not. See? This is me NOT being upset that my best friend and my sister have been going out for 6 MONTHS without telling me. OK, really, I’m calm. And I think I will join you at the homeless shelter. It is a far better thing to do than get wasted.

Gwen- Pie would be wonderful, thank you. Make sure it’ll feed all of us, since the party keeps growing.

Gwaine- You and your “special eggnog” are welcome too, I guess. I’m assuming you’re also coming with us to the homeless shelter?

Leon- Noted.

*****

From: Merlin Emrys

To: Arthur Pendragon; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Christmas Plans

Ohh Kay. I accept your apology, assuming there was one in there somewhere. I’ll see you at your place on Christmas Eve then.

*****

From: Morgana Pendragon

To: Merlin Emrys; Arthur Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Christmas Plans

You were always a little slow on the uptake, Arthur, but I’m glad you’ve come round to my way of thinking.

*****

From: Gwen Smith

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Christmas Plans

Thank you, Arthur. We’ll see you Christmas Eve night. What time? Oh and Lance, Elyan and I have talked. We’ll be happy to help you out at the shelter. J

*****

From: Lance DuLac

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Christmas Plans

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Arthur Pendragon; Percy Jones; Leon North

Thank you Merlin, Morgana and Arthur! You don’t know how much I appreciate your willingness to volunteer. Anyone else is still welcome! The address is 1234 West Street. We’ll start serving at 1 pm.

*****

From: Gwaine Green

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Arthur Pendragon; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Christmas Plans

I will join the gang at the homeless shelter also. I could do with something to do. Thanks, Lance.

xxxXxxx

From: Arthur Pendragon

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Christmas Dinner

At this point, I don’t think there’s anyone that hasn’t been invited to the mansion for Christmas Eve dinner. I hope 6 pm works for everyone. Unless you’ve been told otherwise, just bring your lovely selves—the staff will provide us dinner, Gwen will provide dessert, and Gwaine is bringing his “special eggnog.” Gifts for one another are not mandatory, but if you do bring one, bring one for all. You’re all paid enough; I ought to know.

*****

From: Percy Jones

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Arthur Pendragon; Leon North

Subject: Re: Christmas Dinner

Arthur & co., my plans seem to have fallen through. My sister has to have emergency surgery and cannot host Christmas any longer. May I tag along to your dinner and the homeless shelter?

*****

From: Arthur Pendragon

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Re: Christmas Dinner

Absolutely! We’ll see you there.

xxxXxxx

From: Leon North

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Arthur Pendragon

Subject: Re: Christmas Dinner

Hey everyone, it seems my plans for Christmas are non-existent. My girlfriend dumped me. Could I invite myself to your Christmas dinner? Lance, I’m also game to come help at the shelter.

*****

From: Arthur Pendragon

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Re: Christmas Dinner

Of course, Leon, the more the merrier! I think that’s everyone now, Morgana?

xxxXxxx

From: Lance DuLac

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Arthur Pendragon; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Re: Christmas Dinner

Wow, everyone, thank you so very much! With all of you on board we should have no problem serving Christmas dinner to everyone who comes through at the shelter!

xxxXxxx

From: Morgana Pendragon

To: Merlin Emrys; Arthur Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Re: Christmas Dinner

Why, dear brother, that’s nine for dinner. The staff will be surprised that the master is not drinking eggnog alone. Good work! We’ll see you all at the mansion for dinner on Christmas Eve at 6 pm and the shelter at 1234 West Street at 1 pm Christmas Day.

*****

From: Arthur Pendragon

To: Merlin Emrys; Morgana Pendragon; Gwen Smith; Elyan Smith; Gwaine Green; Lance DuLac; Percy Jones; Leon North

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Christmas Dinner

What Morgana said. We’ll see you all Saturday night.


End file.
